Taste
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin adalah vampire, salah satu penghuni dari Rouge Moon Academy, akademi khusus vampire dan werewolf. Selama hidupnya, Seokjin dikenal sebagai vampire yang mempesona. Namun ketika godaannya ditolak dengan begitu terang-terangan oleh Namjoon, Alpha pack termuda di akademi itu, Seokjin tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. / NamJin, slight! TaeKook. / Fantasy!AU, BL, Fiction


_Saat senja adalah waktu bagi para vampire keluar dari gedung dan mulai menikmati hari. _

_**Rouge Moon Academy**__ memang terletak di dalam hutan yang gelap dan sinar matahari yang berhasil menembusnya cukup minim. Akan tetapi kaum vampire memilih untuk keluar saat senja demi menghindari luka bakar akibat sinar matahari. _

_Seokjin adalah salah satu kaum vampire yang gemar pergi keluar saat hari sudah senja. Semua kelas sudah berakhir sebelum senja karena saat malam hari baik vampire maupun werewolf tidak boleh diganggu. Mereka perlu berburu. _

_Seokjin menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung kegiatan utama, gedung ini sudah sepi karena kelas sudah selesai dan sebagian besar penghuni akademi memilih berada di asrama atau di dalam hutan. Seokjin membuka pintu menuju atap dan melihat hamparan langit luas yang mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap. _

_Kaki Seokjin melangkah menuju pinggir atap dan meletakkan sikunya di atas pagar pembatas lalu menopang dagunya. Seokjin baru berdiri diam di sana selama dua detik sampai kemudian dia terhenti karena mencium bau darah. Seokjin menoleh dengan sangat cepat ke arah sumber bau dan melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri di sisi lain atap dengan pandangan terarah ke langit dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. _

_Vampire memiliki kemampuan melihat jarak jauh yang luar biasa sehingga Seokjin tidak membutuhkan usaha lebih untuk menerka siapa orang itu walaupun kondisi atap sudah semakin gelap. Lagipula, aroma yang tercium sudah menjelaskan siapa itu. Dia werewolf, dan dia bukan werewolf biasa. _

_Itu Kim Namjoon, Alpha pack termuda dari salah satu klan werewolf besar yang bisa dibilang menguasai klan werewolf di sini. _

_Seokjin melihatnya berdiri diam dengan pandangan kosong di sana, darah menetes dari luka baru di tulang pipinya, sepertinya luka gores akibat pertarungan. Berbeda dengan vampire yang hampir tidak pernah terluka, werewolf lebih sering terluka dalam pertempuran dan Namjoon adalah Alpha, dia bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan seluruh packnya dan tidak jarang dia harus pergi melawan para pemburu yang bermaksud memusnahkan werewolf dan juga vampire. _

_Namjoon hanya berdiri diam di sana namun entah kenapa itu membuat Seokjin bergidik. Seokjin adalah vampire, dia sudah terbiasa dengan pesona karena pesonanya sendiri sangat berlebih. Seokjin terlampau indah untuk ukuran vampire biasa dan semua orang selalu terpesona akan kehadirannya, tapi kali ini, Seokjin merasa dialah yang terpesona akan kehadiran seseorang. _

_Didorong dengan perasaan baru itu, Seokjin melangkah maju menghampiri Namjoon. Dia melihat Namjoon bereaksi akan kedatangannya dan meliriknya tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan Alpha itu justru terlihat lebih mempesona dalam jarak dekat. _

"_You wasted your blood, you know?" ujar Seokjin, dan dia melihat sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat. _

"_So?" ujar Namjoon dalam suara berat dan dalam yang membuat Seokjin tersentak kecil. _

_Seokjin mengumpulkan suaranya sebelum membuka mulut, "Yah, daripada kau membiarkan darahmu terbuang percuma, bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku meminumnya?" _

_Seokjin tidak tahu darimana keberanian untuk menggoda itu berasal tapi dia merasa puas dengan dirinya sendiri. _

_Namjoon terdiam cukup lama dan Seokjin mendengar geraman rendah dari tenggorokannya. "I am a-goddamn-werewolf.." bisik Namjoon dengan geraman rendah._

_Seharusnya Seokjin takut, tapi dia justru merasa semakin tertantang. Suara geraman Namjoon sangat seksi dan Seokjin rasa dia gila karena dia ingin mendengarnya lagi. _

"_And they said werewolf's blood is the best." Seokjin hanya mengarang, tidak ada yang cukup gila untuk mencicipi darah werewolf, mungkin para werewolf itu akan memenggal leher vampire itu dulu sebelum vampire itu bisa melakukan sesuatu. _

_Seokjin melihat Namjoon kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya walaupun tatapannya terlihat skeptis dan merendahkan Seokjin. "Oh? Seperti apa rasanya?" _

_Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha terlihat menggoda dan sensual, biasanya tidak akan ada yang bisa tahan menghadapi Seokjin jika dia sudah melakukan ini tapi Namjoon tetap terlihat kaku dan ekspresi wajahnya sedatar dinding batu._

"_It is tasty.." Seokjin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Namjoon dan dia bisa mencium aroma hutan dari Namjoon, dan itu terasa.. "and.. sexy." Seokjin berbisik rendah seraya menghembuskan napasnya dengan sensual di sekitar bahu dan leher Namjoon. _

_Seokjin menunggu reaksi Namjoon, sejauh ini dia belum pernah menggoda siapapun dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Seokjin menggunakan pick-up lines, tapi tentunya dengan pesona dan keindahannya yang luar biasa pastinya bisa menjatuhkan Namjoon, bukan? _

_Namjoon masih diam, matanya meneliti wajah Seokjin cukup lama sampai akhirnya dahinya berkerut dalam, bahkan Seokjin bisa melihat hidung pria itu ikut mengerut karena bingung. "You're weird." Namjoon berujar datar dengan santai kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin. _

_Seokjin merasa harga dirinya hancur dan berserakan di bawah kakinya. _

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Taste **

.

.

**a NamJin Fanfiction**

_**by**_

**Black Lunalite**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Warn!**_

_**BL, Fiction, Fantasy!AU.**_

_**NamJin, Slight!TaeKook**_

_**Chaotic!Seokjin**_

_**Calm!Namjoon**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Taste**

* * *

Klan _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ telah ada sejak sangat lama dan hidup bersama manusia. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik sampai kemudian klan _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ terus bertambah besar dan ini membuat manusia menjadi ketakutan akan musnahnya ras mereka. Ditekan oleh ketakutan itu, manusia memutuskan untuk memburu _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ serta memusnahkan mereka agar manusia tidak punah. Manusia membentuk tim pemburu untuk memburu _vampire_ dan _werewolf_, tindakan perburuan itu berhasil memusnahkan hampir setengah dari seluruh populasi _vampire_ dan _werewolf_.

Kedua klan yang merasa dalam bahaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja sama, mereka melupakan fakta bahwa _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ adalah musuh abadi, mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dan bekerja sama agar mereka tidak musnah di tangan pemburu. Kemudian untuk memantapkan niat itu, kedua klan membangun sebuah akademi, akademi yang bertujuan untuk mendidik _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ bagaimana untuk lebih memahami manusia serta para pemburu dan bagaimana cara melawannya.

Akademi itu juga akan mengajarkan _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ semua pengetahuan yang ada di dunia manusia agar mereka tidak tertinggal, dan akademi itu juga diharapkan dapat membuat _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ menjadi akrab. _Rouge Moon Academy_ dibangun agar kaum _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ tidak punah, dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak lama sekali, hingga hari ini.

* * *

Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di kelasnya, Jungkook, _vampire_ teman baiknya sekaligus _roommate_nya itu terlonjak kecil dan dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu? Ada apa dengan _mood_mu?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin mendesah keras, dia melipat tangannya di depan dada masih dengan wajah tertekuk. Seokjin masih mengingat penolakan Namjoon yang sangat nyata akan godaan Seokjin kemarin, dan seolah menambahkan semuanya menjadi lebih buruk, Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di atap kemarin, _tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sekalipun._

Ya, pria serigala itu mengatakan bahwa Seokjin aneh dan beberapa detik kemudian dia meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di sana.

_Sungguh tidak termaafkan. _

Tangan Seokjin terkepal secara tidak sadar saat dia mengingat kejadian kemarin dan tentunya itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jungkook, _vampire_ itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Seokjin meniup-niup poninya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku?"

Jungkook semakin bingung, "Kau… terlihat baik, seperti biasanya." Jungkook meneliti penampilan Seokjin dari atas ke bawah, "Kau tidak terlihat berbeda."

Seokjin berdecak, "Maksudku bukan itu, maksudku adalah aku masih tetap tampan, kan?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, teman baiknya yang satu ini memang selalu seperti ini tapi baru kali ini Seokjin membutuhkan 'pengakuan' untuk fakta yang satu itu. "Ya, tentu saja." Jungkook menjawab kemudian memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin, "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Seokjin menghela napas, "Kalau aku tetap mempesona seperti biasanya, lantas kenapa kemarin dia tidak bereaksi? Harusnya dia bereaksi melihatku menggodanya!"

Kali ini Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Siapa?!" ujarnya, hampir histeris, "Kau menggoda siapa?" Jungkook berdecak, "Wah, ini sebuah sejarah karena _The Almighty Seokjin_ akhirnya muncul dan menggoda orang lain."

Seokjin menghela napas lagi, "Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya mengajaknya bicara, dan dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Padahal setahuku _werewolf_ bisa saja biseksual." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Para serigala itu biseksual, bukan?"

Antusiasme di wajah Jungkook hilang seketika, "Para serigala? Kenapa kita membahas _werewolf_?" Jungkook terdiam beberapa detik dan setelahnya matanya kembali membulat besar, "ASTAGA! Kau.." Jungkook merendahkan suaranya, "Kau menggoda seorang _werewolf_?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Itu bukan hal besar, _duh_. Aku sering melihat para serigala itu menatapku saat aku lewat, makanya aku bisa menyimpulkan mereka biseksual."

Jungkook tidak menyangkal itu karena itu memang sebuah fakta, Seokjin sering menarik perhatian saat dia berjalan, walaupun Seokjin bukan _vampire_ bangsawan, pesonanya sudah mengalahkan para _vampire_ bangsawan dan itu membuat banyak orang terpesona. "Jadi? Siapa serigala itu?"

Seokjin melirik Jungkook, "Kau tahu Namjoon?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, si Alpha _pack_ itu, kan?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau menggoda dia?"

Seokjin mengangguk tanpa beban, "Dan dia menolakku, dengan sangat tegas." Seokjin berdecak, "Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepalanya."

"Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "_Well_, kau tahu dia sering terluka, dia sangat keras mempertahankan _pack_nya dari para pemburu, makanya dia bisa menjadi Alpha di usia semuda itu. Dan kemarin aku melihatnya di atap." Seokjin mendesah, "Aku bersumpah dia terlihat sangat luar biasa, jadi aku menghampirinya dan mengatakan daripada dia membuang darahnya secara percuma karena luka-luka itu, lebih baik dia biarkan aku meminumnya."

Tawa Jungkook meledak.

Seokjin mendelik pada Jungkook, "Kau keberatan dengan itu?!"

"Jin, itu adalah _pick-up lines_ paling payah dalam sejarah." ujar Jungkook diantara tawanya.

"Kurasa ucapanku tidak seburuk _itu_." Seokjin mendesis, "Kurasa dia memang memiliki masalah dengan otaknya, atau mungkin kepalanya terbentur karena pertempuran itu."

"Kurasa kepalamu yang tidak beres karena menggoda seorang Alpha." Jungkook menghela napas, "Akademi ini dibuat memang untuk membuat kita lebih akrab dengan _werewolf_ dan melupakan fakta bahwa kita musuh abadi, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menggoda mereka begitu saja. Ayahmu akan marah, Seokjin."

"_Well_, ayahku tidak ada di sini jadi dia tidak akan tahu." Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Mungkin ucapanku kemarin memang terlalu_ cheesy_, mungkin aku harus mencoba menggodanya dengan sesuatu yang lebih berani."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau masih berniat menggodanya?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari pesona seorang Seokjin dan aku akan membuktikan itu."

"Seokjin, _you'll get yourself some punishment from your father_."

"_No, I'll get myself a boyfriend, you'll see_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Walaupun akademi ini dibangun untuk _vampire_ dan _werewolf_, kelas mereka dibuat terpisah dan berada di lantai yang berbeda. Oleh karena itu ketika Seokjin berdiri diam di lantai tempat kelas _werewolf_ berada, tidak sedikit dari para _werewolf_ yang meliriknya. _Vampire_ memang mencolok, terlebih lagi _vampire_ itu adalah Seokjin. Kulit pucat khas _vampire_ Seokjin terlihat bersinar, berbeda dengan _werewolf_ yang cenderung memiliki kulit agak _tan_, seluruh tubuh _vampire_ terlihat lembut dan mempesona, walaupun kekuatan fisik mereka setara, _vampire_ selalu terlihat lebih halus karena pesona memang senjata utama mereka.

Seokjin menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan kepala yang terus bergerak ke segala arah untuk mencari Namjoon. Seokjin menunggu beberapa saat lagi dan akhirnya dia melihat Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan seorang _werewolf_ lainnya, mereka berdua terlibat pembicaraan yang sepertinya serius. Namun perhatian Seokjin terpusat seluruhnya pada Namjoon, pria itu mengenakan kaus kasual yang entah kenapa justru membuat otot-otot dada dan lengannya semakin terlihat. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat karena pemikiran itu kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dengan langkah percaya diri, beberapa _werewolf_ melirik Seokjin dan Seokjin tersenyum bangga.

Dia sudah semakin dekat dengan Namjoon dan ketika akhirnya Seokjin tiba di hadapannya, Seokjin mengangkat dagunya dan tersenyum, Namjoon agak menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin yang kebetulan sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Senyum Seokjin melebar dengan cantik, "Hai, Namjoon."

Namjoon masih menatap Seokjin dengan tajam dan Seokjin baru menyadari Namjoon memiliki mata berwarna coklat muda yang jernih, seperti warna kayu, dan itu berbeda dengan mata Seokjin yang berwarna merah gelap. Namjoon menarik napas pelan, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Seokjin mendengar dengusan tertahan dan melihat _werewolf_ di sebelah Namjoon membekap mulutnya dengan sangat cepat untuk menahan tawa yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Seokjin mengabaikan itu dan tetap mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Kita bertemu kemarin!" ujar Seokjin tegas.

"Aku bertemu denganmu di atap kemarin," lanjut Seokjin, dia mendadak lupa semua kalimat yang telah dia siapkan untuk Namjoon. "Aku.. aku mengajakmu bicara."

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, "Ah, ya aku mengingatmu."

Seokjin tersenyum puas.

"Kau _vampire_ aneh kemarin itu ya?"

_Werewolf_ di sebelah Namjoon tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawa, tawanya terlepas dengan begitu keras dan membuat seisi koridor menoleh untuk menatap mereka. Jika saja _vampire_ bisa merona, Seokjin yakin mukanya akan sangat merah sekarang, dia merasa sangat malu.

"Kau tidak boleh tertawa seperti itu, Hoseok." Namjoon berdecak pelan pada pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Jangan menyinggung perasaannya."

Senyuman Seokjin muncul kembali karena Namjoon baru saja membelanya di hadapan temannya yang ternyata bernama Hoseok.

"Dia memang agak aneh, tapi kau tidak boleh menertawakannya seperti itu." lanjut Namjoon lagi, dan kali ini senyuman Seokjin hilang seutuhnya.

"Aku tidak aneh!" ujar Seokjin kesal. _'Kau saja yang bodoh!'_ lanjut Seokjin dalam hatinya.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi menurutku seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa darahku terasa.."

"AKU KIM SEOKJIN!" seru Seokjin, menyela dengan cepat sebelum Namjoon mengatakan masalah _pick-up lines_nya yang sangat buruk kemarin.

Namjoon dan Hoseok terlihat agak kaget karena Seokjin menaikkan suaranya dengan tiba-tiba, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk mengangguk sopan.

"Aku Namjoon, tapi kurasa kau sudah mengenalku." Namjoon menyikut temannya, "Dan ini Hoseok, temanku."

Seokjin memasang senyum manisnya dan dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat beberapa _werewolf_ tersentak, "_Hallo_, Hoseok."

Hoseok terlihat agak canggung, "Uh, ya, _hallo_."

"Apa kau memiliki masalah tertentu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku? Apa ada pemburu yang membahas soal _werewolf_?"

Seokjin terlihat agak bingung, "Pemburu? Tidak."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Lalu kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu." ujar Seokjin polos dan Hoseok bersiul menggoda Namjoon.

Namjoon mengabaikan itu dan tetap menatap Seokjin, "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Karena aku ingin berteman denganmu." Seokjin menjawab dengan ceria, kemudian dia memasang wajah sedihnya dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang sedikit cemberut. "Apa itu tidak boleh?" bisiknya.

Sebagian besar _werewolf_ di sekitar mereka hampir jatuh pingsan karena melihat wajah Seokjin, Hoseok sendiri mengambil satu langkah mundur seraya bergumam '_Wow_,'. Namun Namjoon tetap tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ah? Kau ingin berteman denganku? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, memang itu tujuan akademi ini dibangun, bukan?" ujar Namjoon datar.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar mendengar itu, "Tentu! Mulai hari ini kau adalah temanku!" pekik Seokjin terlampau ceria.

Namjoon mengangguk dan sebelum dia sempat melakukan apapun, Seokjin sudah meraih tangannya dan mengguncangnya dengan semangat. Senyuman Seokjin terlihat sangat nyata dan manis dan itu membuat Namjoon tertegun, kulit Seokjin terasa dingin di tangannya, tapi karena Namjoon memiliki suhu tubuh yang tinggi, perbedaan itu tidak terlalu terasa olehnya.

Seokjin tersenyum sangat puas setelah 'menjabat' tangan Namjoon, kemudian dia tersenyum pada Hoseok, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon, "Aku akan menemuimu nanti, Namjoon." Seokjin memberikan kedipan kecil untuk Namjoon, dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Hoseok menggumam '_Wow_,', tapi tetap tidak memberikan reaksi apapun untuk Namjoon.

Hoseok memperhatikan Seokjin yang berjalan dengan ceria meninggalkan koridor itu dan setelahnya dia menepuk bahu Namjoon. "Wah, kau memang sangat beruntung hingga bisa menarik perhatian _vampire_ secantik itu, dia bahkan memberikan _wink_ padamu."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Ah? Itu _wink_? Kupikir matanya terkena debu atau semacamnya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak hari dimana Seokjin mengumumkan bahwa dia dan Namjoon adalah teman, Seokjin memulai pendekatannya dengan selalu menemui Namjoon. Kelas _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ memang dipisah dan berada di lantai yang berbeda, tapi Seokjin akan selalu datang menemui Namjoon tiap jam makan siang.

_Vampire_ tidak perlu makan, berbeda dengan _werewolf_, maka dari itu biasanya jam istirahat makan siang digunakan _vampire_ untuk sekedar belajar di kelas atau berkencan, dan Seokjin jelas memanfaatkan sela waktu dua jam itu untuk membuntuti Namjoon yang selalu pergi makan siang di _cafeteria_ bersama Hoseok.

Seokjin bergerak membereskan buku-bukunya saat kelas terakhir sebelum jam istirahat makan siang telah selesai. Jungkook memperhatikan Seokjin dengan mata menyipit, "Kau akan pergi ke _cafeteria_ lagi?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Jin, kau bahkan tidak makan.."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi, "Aku ke sana untuk menemui Namjoon, aku memang tidak makan."

"Kau selalu menemaninya makan siang selama dua minggu belakangan ini, kau bahkan tidak pergi bersamaku untuk mengobrol atau hal lainnya."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Kook, kau menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang ini untuk berkencan dengan Taehyung, dan aku tidak mau mengganggu momen _cuddling_ kalian jadi biarkan aku sendiri."

Jungkook terdiam, dia tersenyum malu-malu karena itu memang benar. "Ah, tapi apa kau serius akan terus melanjutkan niatmu mengejar Namjoon? Dia _werewolf_."

"Lalu?"

"Kau serius dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada larangan untuk mengencani _werewolf_, akademi ini bebas." Seokjin menutup tasnya, "Dan aku _single_, Namjoon juga, jadi aku bebas mengejarnya secara terbuka."

"Tapi Seokjin.. kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus, tidak ada _vampire_ yang pernah berkencan dengan _werewolf_ sebelumnya. Maksudku, ada banyak _vampire_ di sini, kau bisa memilih siapapun yang kau mau, aku yakin mereka akan bertekuk lutut padamu."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Jungkook, sekedar informasi saja, saat ini kau berkencan dengan _Count Dracula_ selanjutnya sekaligus _vampire_ paling tampan di antara semuanya, dan aku tidak suka _vampire_ bangsawan, mereka menganggap diri mereka lebih tinggi daripada _vampire_ lain padahal menurutku mereka sama saja, kecuali Taehyung tentunya. Satu-satunya _vampire_ berkualitas di sekitar sini adalah Taehyung dan kebetulan kau sudah berkencan dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah mau merebut Taehyungmu tersayang jadi aku akan mencari yang lain."

Jungkook kehabisan kata-kata tapi dia kembali mencoba mengingatkan Seokjin, sebagai teman baiknya Jungkook hanya takut Seokjin melakukan hal yang bodoh. Seokjin memang terlihat pemberani dan sangat terang-terangan, namun sebenarnya Jungkook tahu bahwa Seokjin sangat perasa, Jungkook hanya tidak mau temannya itu terluka karena mencoba mendekati _werewolf_ yang bisa dibilang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dengan _vampire_.

Seokjin menyandang tasnya dan melirik ke arah pintu, "Taehyungmu sudah ada di sini, aku pergi dulu." ujar Seokjin dan sebelum Jungkook sempat mengatakan apapun, Seokjin sudah melesat keluar melewati pintu.

Kaki Seokjin menyusuri koridor menuju _cafeteria_, walaupun para _vampire_ tidak dilarang untuk berada di sini, sebagian besar _vampire_ menganggap waktu makan siang adalah waktu bagi para _werewolf_ sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu. Seokjin sendiri sangat mengerti itu sehingga biasanya dia tidak akan melakukan apapun selain duduk di meja Namjoon dan Hoseok, bahkan biasanya Hoseok adalah pihak yang mengajak Seokjin mengobrol, Namjoon hanya akan diam dan makan, dia akan memberikan jawaban ketika Seokjin atau Hoseok bertanya padanya, sisanya dia hanya akan makan dengan tenang.

Seokjin tiba di _cafeteria_ dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Namjoon dan Hoseok berada, karena Namjoon adalah Alpha, semua _werewolf_ memutuskan untuk tidak akan menganggu Namjoon, mereka memberikan Namjoon sebuah kekuasaan mutlak tidak tertulis hingga tidak ada satupun yang berani duduk di meja yang telah dipilih Namjoon untuk makan siang, maka dari itu Namjoon dan Hoseok selalu duduk di meja yang sama. Seokjin menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Namjoon seperti biasa dengan Hoseok yang duduk di hadapan Namjoon.

"_Hallo_, Seokjin." Hoseok menyapa Seokjin dengan senyum ramahnya.

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Seokjin untuk tahu bahwa Hoseok adalah calon Beta dalam _pack_ Namjoon. Saat ini jabatan Beta masih dipegang oleh _werewolf_ lain karena mereka menganggap Hoseok belum cukup umur, namun Namjoon sudah meminta Hoseok untuk menjadi temannya karena memang Hoseok adalah Beta selanjutnya, dan jika dilihat dari sifatnya, Seokjin yakin Hoseok akan menjadi Beta yang baik.

Seokjin membalas sapaan Hoseok kemudian mengintip isi nampan makan siang mereka, "Apa menu kalian hari ini?" rutinitas Seokjin saat menemani kedua serigala itu makan siang adalah dengan menanyakan menu makanan mereka. Seokjin tidak pernah makan sebelumnya karena ketika jadi _vampire_ maka secara otomatis dia akan melupakan semua ingatannya ketika dia menjadi manusia.

Hoseok menuding nampannya dengan garpu, "Bistik daging dan sayuran, lalu _potato chips_." Hoseok berdecak, "Seandainya saja akademi ini ada di Korea, pasti menunya tidak akan seperti ini."

Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Kurasa kau benar, tapi aku sendiri belum pernah ke Korea, apa kau pernah?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Hanya sekali, dan itu sudah sangat lama, saat aku masih kecil dulu. Lagipula setelah itu orangtuaku masuk ke dalam _pack_ ini, itupun karena keluarga Namjoon yang kebetulan adalah keturunan sana memimpinnya."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Semua keluargamu adalah Alpha _pack_?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Dan aku yang akan menentukan siapa Alpha _pack_ selanjutnya."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi itu tidak berdasarkan keturunan?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Tidak harus, karena sekarang tidak ada kewajiban untuk itu. Walaupun semua keluarga Namjoon adalah Alpha _pack_, mereka memilih anak mereka dari luar _pack_." Hoseok menuding Namjoon, "Namjoon adalah anak angkat Alpha _pack_ kami yang sebelumnya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Itu benar." Namjoon menyuap makanannya, "Aku juga bersyukur karena peraturan terkait Alpha selanjutnya sudah tidak sekaku dulu, aku tidak mau dipaksa memiliki anak hanya karena aku harus."

Seokjin mendengarkan dengan hati-hati dan setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya dia bertanya, "Kenapa begitu? Apa tidak ada wanita yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Namjoon menopang dagunya, "Tidak harus wanita, aku tidak menekankan preferensi seksualku pada satu jenis _gender_." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Lagipula aku ini _serigala besar_, aku tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, tidak banyak _werewolf_ yang sanggup untuk berhubungan denganku cukup lama."

Seokjin merasa gemetar, dia meremas celananya di bagian paha karena Namjoon menatapnya dengan dalam, mata coklat Namjoon terlihat sangat jernih dan benar-benar membuat Seokjin terpesona. Seokjin tahu _vampire_ memiliki feromon yang akan menguar saat mereka merasa tertarik, dan Seokjin rasa feromonnya pasti akan membuat Namjoon bereaksi.

"Oh? Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin, suaranya keluar dengan nada lebih sensual daripada biasanya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Namjoon ini, ketika dia dalam bentuk serigalanya, dia berukuran sangat besar. Itulah yang membuatnya langsung menjadi Alpha, tidak ada yang sanggup menumbangkannya dalam duel. Kalau saja kita masih bermusuhan seperti dulu, aku yakin tidak akan ada _vampire_ yang berani macam-macam pada _pack_ kami karena Namjoon adalah Alphanya."

"Benarkah? Wah, itu terdengar hebat." Seokjin menarik napas lagi kemudian menatap Namjoon, "Tapi bukankah yang pernah melihat bentuk serigalamu hanya para _werewolf_ saja? Mungkin sebenarnya kau tidak sehebat itu."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia tersenyum miring kemudian menurunkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Seokjin, Seokjin menahan napasnya, bukan karena aroma Namjoon yang mungkin memang tercium agak berbeda di hidung _vampire_, tapi karena Seokjin gugup. Dia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di bola mata coklat muda terang milik Namjoon dan Seokjin merasa dirinya melemas.

"Oh, aku memang sehebat itu, Seokjin." Namjoon berbisik tepat di depan wajah Seokjin, Seokjin bahkan bisa merasakan napas Namjoon berhembus di sekitar hidung dan bibirnya, Seokjin membuka bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Aku memang sehebat itu dan sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa bertahan denganku karena aku akan mengancurkan pinggul mereka."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Tulang pinggul _vampire_ lebih kuat daripada _werewolf_.." bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Seokjin. "Aku hanya bercanda." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali, masih berada dalam masa disorientasi karena Namjoon. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menenangkan dirinya kemudian kembali menatap ke depan, dan Seokjin langsung disambut Hoseok yang sedang memandang mereka dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

"Tadi itu _sexual tension_ paling hebat yang pernah kulihat." ujar Hoseok kalem, "Kalian berdua.. _wow_."

Seokjin semakin panas, dia merasa malu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau seperti ini karena malam ini bulan purnama, Namjoon?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Seokjin kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Memangnya ada apa dengan bulan purnama?"

Namjoon menyuap makan siangnya lagi, "Berbeda dengan kalian yang rutin berburu darah, kami hanya pergi berburu jantung dan darah di malam bulan purnama." Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi malam ini kami semua akan berburu."

Hoseok menyeringai, "Dan itu untuk _werewolf_ biasa, untuk Alpha, ada perbedaan sedikit."

"Apa itu?" tanya Seokjin penasaran, sudah lupa sama sekali akan rasa malunya sebelumnya.

Seringai di wajah Hoseok semakin lebar, "Itu adalah waktunya bagi Alpha untuk _mating_ dengan pasangannya." bisik Hoseok dan karena dia melihat dahi Seokjin berkerut bingung, Hoseok memutuskan untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh. "Alpha _will get horny in every full moon night_."

Seokjin menahan napasnya, otaknya berputar memikirkan ucapan Hoseok dan serangkaian ide gila menari-nari dalam otaknya. Jika Seokjin memang berniat mengejar Namjoon secara serius, maka malam ini adalah kesempatan emas untuknya.

"Ya, tapi itu hanya untuk Alpha yang memiliki pasangan." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku belum memiliki pasangan jadi aku hanya akan berburu dan pulang ke asrama."

Hoseok tertawa mendengar itu, "Oh, tapi apa kau akan pergi ke danau di tengah hutan seperti biasanya?"

"Danau?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Yah, karena aku akan sangat '_horny'_," ujar Namjoon malas-malasan kemudian dia mendengus saat Hoseok tertawa. "Biasanya aku akan pergi ke danau di tengah hutan untuk merendam kepalaku, suhu airnya yang sangat dingin bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatian."

"Itu bukan sekedar dingin, Namjoon. Manusia akan langsung mati kedinginan saat jatuh ke danau itu." Hoseok berdecak, "Bahkan hanya kau satu-satunya _werewolf_ yang mau pergi ke danau itu, bahkan masuk ke dalamnya."

"_Well_, aku memang bukan _werewolf_ biasa."

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut namun Seokjin hanya diam, dia sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang _gila_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor dengan setumpuk buku, hari ini dia mendapatkan tugas untuk dikerjakan secara berkelompok dan karena Jungkook adalah teman yang baik, dia mengatakan pada pengajar bahwa dia akan bekerja bersama Seokjin, walaupun entah kenapa temannya itu tidak muncul di kelas hari ini. Padahal Seokjin tidak ada di kamar mereka pagi tadi dan Jungkook sangat yakin Seokjin sudah pergi ke kelas lebih dulu.

Seokjin itu sangat rajin, Jungkook sangat tahu itu. Seokjin tidak akan melarikan diri dari kelas begitu saja, ayahnya agak keras di urusan akademi ini sehingga Seokjin biasanya selalu belajar dengan rajin, lagipula hanya di kelas Seokjin akan mendapatkan semua perhatian dan apapun yang dia inginkan. _Vampire_ bangsawan mungkin tidak menyukai Seokjin karena Seokjin memiliki terlalu banyak pesona dan mencuri perhatian, tapi fans Seokjin lebih loyal dan lebih banyak sehingga mereka akan terus membela Seokjin.

Jungkook berbelok di koridor dan matanya membulat saat melihat sosok Kim Namjoon yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor, di lantai khusus kelas para _vampire_. Jungkook menahan kakinya agar tidak refleks berlari ke arah Alpha itu dan menyeretnya pergi, Jungkook berani bertaruh penyebab seorang Namjoon Kim menginjak lantai ini pasti karena Seokjin, temannya yang entah kenapa terkadang bisa sangat menyulitkan Jungkook.

Namjoon memperhatikan seisi koridor dengan pandangan tajam, beberapa _vampire_ biasa melipir menjauh karena mereka jelas tahu bahwa Namjoon adalah Alpha, _vampire_ bangsawan yang kebetulan berada di koridor terlihat benar-benar _clueless_ dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sehingga mereka hanya berdiri diam menatap Namjoon dengan bingung. Namjoon masih menatap wajah setiap orang di koridor itu sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti di Jungkook, Jungkook tersentak, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan jika Seokjin bercerita padanya soal pesona seorang Namjoon dan ternyata Seokjin tidak membual saat menceritakan itu semua.

Kaki Namjoon melangkah cepat melintasi koridor menuju Jungkook yang masih terpaku, seharusnya _vampire_ lebih cepat daripada _werewolf_ dalam wujud manusia tapi entah kenapa menurut Jungkook Namjoon bergerak dengan kecepatan setara dengan _vampire_. Alpha itu berhenti di hadapan Jungkook dan dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali bersama Seokjin, apa kau temannya?"

Jungkook merasa suaranya menghilang sehingga dia berdeham keras terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Eeh, ya. Aku temannya, lebih tepatnya Seokjin teman sekamarku."

Namjoon tersenyum lebih lebar saat mendengar itu, "Apa hari ini kau melihat Seokjin? Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun dan dia tidak ada."

Jungkook semakin bingung, "Seokjin tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Aku juga tidak tahu dia kenapa dan kemana karena pagi tadi dia tidak ada di kamar."

"Tapi kau melihat Seokjin pulang ke kamarnya semalam, kan?"

Jungkook menunduk malu, "Uuh.. semalam aku tidak ada di kamar, aku baru kembali tadi pagi dan aku tidak melihat Seokjin jadi kukira dia sudah pergi ke kelas." Jungkook menatap Namjoon, "Apa ada masalah?"

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yah, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, mungkin Seokjin merasa agak malu karena penolakanku kemarin." Namjoon menghela napas, "Aku tidak bermaksud menolaknya sekeras itu, tapi aku sangat terkejut dan situasi kemarin sangat tidak biasa."

Jungkook tahu dia harus mendengar ini lebih jauh dan jelas mereka tidak bisa membicarakannya di tengah-tengah koridor ramai seperti ini. Jungkook meraih tangan Namjoon, "Ikut aku."

Namjoon terlihat bingung tapi dia menurut saja saat Jungkook membawanya menyusuri koridor dan naik ke lantai atas, Jungkook terus membawanya hingga mereka tiba di lantai yang agak sepi. Namjoon tahu lantai ini merupakan bagian lantai khusus untuk para _vampire_ bangsawan, Namjoon sendiri mempunyai ruangannya tersendiri di lantai khusus Alpha _pack_, satu lantai di atas lantai ini.

Jungkook membawanya menuju ruangan paling ujung dan membuka pintunya kemudian melangkah masuk. Namjoon mengikutinya dan melihat Taehyung Kim, _Count Dracula_ selanjutnya, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan berukuran besar berwarna merah gelap. Namjoon mengenal Taehyung karena tiap pemimpin klan diharuskan saling mengenal satu sama lain agar bisa bekerja sama.

Taehyung terlihat agak terkejut, dia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jungkook? Ada apa?" ujar Taehyung kemudian dia menatap Namjoon, "Apa ada masalah?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, dia yang mengajakku ke sini."

Jungkook meletakkan buku dan tas yang dibawanya ke meja kemudian duduk di sofa, "Aku mengajaknya ke sini karena hanya ini ruangan yang aman untuk berbicara." Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya, "Duduklah dulu."

Taehyung semakin bingung, "Bicara soal apa?"

Namjoon duduk di salah satu sofa dan menatap Taehyung serta Jungkook bergantian, "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini."

Jungkook menuding Taehyung, "Taehyung ini pasanganku dan dia juga teman Seokjin. Kami sudah mengenal semua tingkah laku Seokjin jadi kau bebas menceritakan apa saja."

"Seokjin masih berusaha mendapatkan Namjoon?" ujar Taehyung terkejut, dahi Namjoon berkerut saat mendengar itu. "Wah, dia sangat gigih." Taehyung menyambung seraya menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Jadi kalian tahu soal kegiatan Seokjin yang satu itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Seokjin memang agak.. unik. Dia sudah menceritakan betapa dia menginginkanmu dan semua usahanya untuk mengejarmu." Jungkook menatap Namjoon, "Seokjin memang teman baikku, tapi kalau dia melanggar batas-batas yang memang tidak boleh dilakukan dalam dunia _werewolf_, aku sangat minta maaf dan kuharap kau tidak membawa masalah ini hingga diketahui semua klan _werewolf_."

Namjoon tersenyum, dari cara Jungkook mengatakan itu dia bisa memastikan bahwa Jungkook memang sangat menyayangi Seokjin dan jelas tulus berteman dengannya. "Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar, aku sendiri hanya ingin minta maaf pada Seokjin. Semalam aku terkejut dan mungkin aku sudah menolaknya terlalu keras."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan?" tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, "_Well_, kurasa kau sadar semalam adalah malam bulan purnama, Taehyung. Malam itu spesial untuk Alpha, dan karena Jungkook bilang semalam dia tidak pulang ke kamarnya, aku asumsikan malam itu juga spesial untukmu."

Taehyung mengangguk sementara Jungkook mencerna kalimat itu dan setelahnya dia memekik keras.

"Tolong jangan katakan padaku bahwa sahabat baikku yang bodoh itu sudah memperkosamu!" teriak Jungkook seraya melompat berdiri.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook, "Koo, Seokjin tidak akan sanggup menumbangkan Namjoon. Kurasa bahkan Namjoon sendiri bisa mematahkannya menjadi dua, Seokjin tidak akan bisa melakukan itu."

Namjoon menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya dan berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk lalu duduk kembali di sofanya dalam diam.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon, "Aku sangat yakin kau bisa meremukkan leher Seokjin bahkan saat kau tidak dalam wujud serigalamu jadi aku asumsikan apa yang Jungkook ucapkan tadi jelas salah."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "_Well_, kau benar." Namjoon melirik Jungkook hati-hati, "Sebenarnya semalam Seokjin agak.. terlalu berani."

"Namjoon, kau sangat bebas menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata apapun, aku sudah terbiasa mendengar cerita orang lain soal kelakuan unik Seokjin dan aku sendiri sudah sangat terbiasa melihatnya melakukan hal gila jadi kau tidak perlu merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya." Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Tapi aku ingin kau mengingat satu hal bahwa Seokjin sangat baik."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu dia baik, dan dia juga sangat polos."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Temanku yang satu itu tidak _polos_ sama sekali."

"Hmm, kalau begitu kuasumsikan bahwa dia hanya bertingkah seperti itu di depanku." Namjoon tersenyum miring kemudian menarik napas, "Oke, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Jadi semalam aku pergi berburu jantung manusia dan setelah selesai aku akan pulang, tapi sebelum pulang aku selalu pergi ke danau di tengah hutan untuk merendam kepalaku."

"Kenapa kau perlu merendam kepalamu di danau?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

Namjoon melirik Taehyung, "Karena aku belum punya pasangan, kau paham itu kan, Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Jadi? Kau bertemu Seokjin di danau itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, dan masalahnya bukan itu saja. Aku sedang dalam kondisi sangat tidak nyaman dan Seokjin justru muncul di hadapanku.." Namjoon melirik wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian sebelum melanjutkan. "…dalam penampilan paling erotis yang jelas tidak pernah kubayangkan."

Taehyung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan tertawa keras sementara Jungkook terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata membulat besar karena terkejut. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya setelah akhirnya tawanya berhenti kemudian menatap Jungkook, "_Baby_, kurasa kau harus meniru Seokjin sesekali."

"Seokjin.. melakukan itu?" tanya Jungkook, masih tidak percaya.

Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya, "Uuh.. ya. Aku tidak munafik dan aku jelas akan mengakui bahwa semalam Seokjin sangat sulit untuk ditolak, aku bahkan hampir tidak bernapas saat melihatnya." Namjoon mengusap tengkuknya, "Kurasa hanya kurang dari 10% bagian dari diriku yang semalam menolak Seokjin dan karena aku tidak mau lepas kendali, aku menolaknya dengan agak keras."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham, "Kurasa aku bisa mengerti situasi itu."

Namjoon mengangguk keras, "Yah, karena itu aku mencarinya sejak tadi pagi dan aku tidak bisa menemukan Seokjin dimanapun. Aku tidak tahu Seokjin tinggal di kamar nomor berapa dan aku tidak berani bertanya pada orang lain karena jelas sangat aneh bagi _werewolf_ untuk terburu-buru menghampiri kamar _vampire_ di pagi buta."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Aku akan mencoba mencari Seokjin dan membicarakan ini dengannya." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya karena sikap Seokjin yang terkadang agak 'unik', tapi sebenarnya Seokjin sangat pemalu, dan jika dia sampai berani melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, kurasa saat ini mungkin dia hanya mau menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya sendiri."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Oh, kalau itu aku tahu, Seokjin memang pemalu makanya aku merasa sangat bersalah saat ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Dia selalu menegang dan mendadak gugup saat baru saja melontarkan rayuan atau semacamnya. _Vampire_ memang tidak bisa merona seperti manusia atau _werewolf_, tapi aku mengenal semua gestur tubuh Seokjin dengan cukup baik sejak aku mulai mengenalnya, jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang dia rasakan."

Jungkook terpaku, dia bersumpah jika Seokjin memilih melarikan diri karena kejadian kemarin dan gagal mendapatkan Namjoon, maka dia sendiri yang akan melemparkan Seokjin ke danau.

Namjoon tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Jika kau bisa menemukan Seokjin, bisa sampaikan padanya bahwa aku ingin menemuinya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, dia diam menatap Namjoon yang terlihat lega kemudian berdiri. Jungkook bisa mendengar Namjoon mengucapkan sesuatu pada Taehyung yang terkait dengan '_memeriksa kondisi'_, dan juga '_pack_', lalu Namjoon berjalan keluar dari ruangan Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam, dia harus mencari Seokjin sekarang juga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berguling di atas tempat tidurnya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal dan ingatan soal semalam dirinya pergi ke pinggir danau dengan hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja tipis yang dibuat basah kembali teringat. Seokjin rasanya ingin melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam danau dan tidak mau keluar lagi dari dalam sana karena malu.

Kaki Seokjin menendang-nendang selimut sementara dia meraung pelan di bantalnya. Semalam Seokjin pikir dia bisa membuat Namjoon akhirnya mengerti bahwa Seokjin sangat menyukai Alpha itu, Namjoon bilang dia selalu merasa perlu merendam kepalanya dalam danau karena 'kondisi' yang dia alami di bulan purnama dan Seokjin pikir dia bisa memberikan satu godaan terakhir untuk Namjoon.

Namun bukannya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia justru mendapati Namjoon yang bergegas menghampirinya dengan wajah agak marah kemudian menutupi tubuh Seokjin dengan selembar daun besar yang ditarik langsung dari pohon oleh Namjoon dengan marah.

Seokjin tidak bisa melupakan mata Namjoon yang menyala karena marah, Alpha itu terlihat hampir seperti ingin mencekik leher Seokjin sehingga yang Seokjin lakukan adalah melesat secepat mungkin ke kamarnya dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Jika saja _vampire_ bisa menangis, mungkin Seokjin sudah menguras airmatanya semalam karena merasa sangat malu.

Seokjin pergi keluar dari kamarnya tadi pagi sebelum Jungkook pulang dan bersembunyi di dalam gudang kosong di gedung kegiatan utama sampai jam pertama kelas berlalu kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersembunyi dari semua orang. Seokjin berguling lagi, setelah melihat penolakan Namjoon akan dirinya semalam membuat Seokjin yakin bahwa mungkin sebenarnya Namjoon memang tidak pernah menyukainya, bahkan sebagai teman.

Seokjin rasa selama ini Namjoon menerima semua proses pendekatan yang dilakukan Seokjin semata-mata adalah karena pria itu merupakan Alpha yang baik. Namjoon pasti sebenarnya tidak menyukai Seokjin. Seokjin berguling lagi dan kembali meraung di dalam bantalnya dan ketika dia tengah sibuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri, pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan suara keras, Seokjin tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk menyambut siapapun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya sehingga dia hanya diam.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau ada di sini, dasar _vampire_ bodoh."

Seokjin tahu itu Jungkook, tapi Seokjin tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Seokjin bisa merasakan Jungkook duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"_Vampire_ tidak akan mati karena menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, sejak awal kita memang tidak butuh bernapas." Jungkook memukul betis Seokjin, "Cepat bangun."

Seokjin masih tidak bergerak, "Kau tahu, Jungkook? Ayahku membeli peti mati sebagai lelucon soal _vampire_ dan menyimpan peti mati itu di ruang bawah tanah rumah kami."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, dia tidak paham maksud Seokjin. "Lalu?"

"Rasanya aku ingin pulang ke rumahku, menyelip masuk ke dalam peti mati itu dan tidak keluar lagi."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dan kali ini memukul pipi bokong Seokjin. "Berhenti bersikap berlebihan."

Seokjin berguling dan akhirnya menatap Jungkook, "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku merasa sangat malu sampai rasanya ingin mati saja." Seokjin mendengus, "Tapi aku tetap tidak mau mati di tangan para pemburu, aku terlalu mempesona untuk itu."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Yah, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.."

Seokjin melompat bangun bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA TAHU?!"

Jungkook menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Seokjin lagi, "Jelas saja dari Namjoon! _Werewolf_ kesayanganmu itu datang ke lantai khusus untuk kelas _vampire_ karena mencarimu!" Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Namjoon menceritakan segalanya dengan sangat halus, tapi kurasa apa yang kau lakukan jauh lebih ekstrim daripada apa yang dia ceritakan."

Seokjin menunduk lesu, "Memangnya apa yang Namjoon katakan?"

"Dia bilang kau muncul di hadapannya dengan penampilan sangat erotis yang hampir mengganggu kewarasannya."

"Yah, itu jelas sangat halus.." Seokjin terhenti, "Tunggu, kau bilang '_hampir mengganggu kewarasannya_'? Aku? Menganggu kewarasan Namjoon?"

"Namjoon bilang hanya ada kurang dari 10% bagian dirinya yang masih waras dan sadar untuk menolakmu semalam." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, "_Well_, bisa dibilang aku melucuti diriku sendiri di hadapan Namjoon." Seokjin meringis, "Kurasa aku memang gila."

Jungkook mendesah dramatis, "Kau tidak gila, kau hanya sangat buruk dalam urusan menggoda, dan itu diperparah dengan sosok yang kau goda adalah _werewolf_ paling tenang di seantero akademi." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Taehyung, biarpun Namjoon selalu dalam kondisi terluka, luka-luka itu didapatnya bukan karena dia bertindak bodoh dan menantang pemburu, tapi karena dia melindungi _pack_nya dengan begitu kuat."

Seokjin terkesiap sementara Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Selain itu, Namjoon juga beberapa kali menolong _vampire_ yang terlibat masalah dengan pemburu, makanya _vampire_ bangsawan pun tidak berani meledek Namjoon hanya karena dia selalu terluka dan mungkin menjadi satu-satunya Alpha _pack_ dengan bekas luka terbanyak di tubuhnya."

Wajah Seokjin berubah murung, "Aku hanya melihat beberapa bekas luka di sekitar lengannya, tapi kurasa dia pasti memiliki lebih banyak bekas luka lainnya."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Memang, makanya sebaiknya kau berhenti memberikan beban pikiran tambahan untuk Alpha yang sangat sibuk itu dan segera pergi menemuinya."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Kenapa aku harus menemuinya?"

"Karena Namjoon bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu, dia ingin meminta maaf karena mungkin penolakannya kemarin agak keras, tapi sebenarnya dia melakukan itu karena penampilanmu yang hampir membakar habis semua pengendalian dirinya."

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, jika saja dia bisa merona, pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah. "Dia.. mengatakan itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi, "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Seokjin tersentak, "Tentu saja dia tidak begitu!"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Dia bahkan bisa menebak kau adalah seseorang yang pemalu hanya dengan melihat gestur tubuhmu, sementara aku sampai hari ini masih mempertanyakan apakah kau memang pemalu atau tidak jika melihat dari tingkah lakumu yang terkadang.. luar biasa."

Seokjin menunduk, dia tidak mengatakan apapun karena pikirannya penuh dengan semua penjelasan Namjoon. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk bahu Seokjin, "Aku sudah menyampaikan padamu soal Namjoon yang ingin menemuimu, tapi urusan apa kau mau menemuinya atau tidak, itu keputusanmu, Seokjin."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan dengan langkah pelan, sudah tiga hari sejak Jungkook mengatakan Namjoon ingin menemuinya, tapi Seokjin masih tidak berani untuk datang menemui Namjoon. Seokjin terlalu malu, hari itu bisa dibilang Seokjin sudah menunjukkan semuanya pada Namjoon, dan karena Namjoon menolaknya, Seokjin benar-benar tidak memiliki keberanian untuk datang dan berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Yah, biarpun Jungkook bilang itu bukan salahnya, dan sebenarnya saat itu Namjoon sendiri merasa sangat terganggu karena penampilan Seokjin, tapi rasa malu itu tetap ada dalam diri Seokjin dan dia sulit mengenyahkannya.

Kaki Seokjin menginjak dedaunan gugur yang terasa dingin dan lembab, semalam hujan turun dengan deras dan tanah-tanah di hutan itu masih terasa lembut dan basah. Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya menatap langit, hari sudah semakin gelap, namun Seokjin tidak memiliki masalah dengan lingkungan yang semakin gelap, dia bisa melihat dalam gelap.

Seokjin melangkah lebih jauh dan dia terhenti saat mendengar suara gemerisik di dekatnya, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan berkelit dengan cepat saat sebuah panah terarah padanya dan menancap ke batang pohon di sebelahnya. Seokjin menoleh ke arah panah itu berasal dan melihat tiga orang pemburu dengan wajah mereka yang ditutupi masker khusus, Seokjin tahu masker itu dilengkapi dengan kacamata _infrared_ sehingga mereka bisa melihat dalam gelap.

Pandangan mata Seokjin terarah pada panah yang menancap di pohon, kilauannya terlihat jelas dan Seokjin tahu itu terbuat dari perak. Ya, sama seperti _werewolf_, _vampire_ juga lemah pada perak, luka yang disebabkan oleh perak sangat sulit untuk sembuh dan selalu menimbulkan bekas luka permanen, dan jika sampai panah perak itu menusuk jantung Seokjin, dia pasti akan mati.

Seokjin menggerakkan kakinya dan mulai berlari ke arah akademi, namun jika melihat seberapa jauh dia berjalan ke hutan, Seokjin bisa menduga pasti para pemburu itu sudah mengepung tempat ini. Seokjin menghindari beberapa panah dan siraman air suci yang terarah padanya, namun ketika dia berkelit, salah satu pemburu berhasil menembakkan panahnya dan panah itu menggores lengan atas Seokjin.

Perak terasa membakar kulit Seokjin dan dia berhenti berlari, Seokjin jatuh terduduk seraya mencengkram lengan atasnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Seokjin harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri atau dia akan benar-benar mati.

Seokjin butuh darah untuk menyembuhkan lukanya tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung lainnya selain detak jantung para pemburu di sekitarnya, dan detak jantung itu sangat banyak. Seokjin sudah terkepung, dan tenaganya melemah karena perak yang terasa mengikis kulitnya. Seokjin sedang tidak siap ketika salah satu pemburu melemparkan sebuah belati padanya, Seokjin mencoba menangkis itu dan perak itu menggores telapak tangannya.

Seokjin mencoba menganalisa sekitar dan memanfaatkan celah sekecil apapun untuk lari namun Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun, perak-perak itu terasa menghabiskan kekuatannya dan Seokjin bisa melihat seorang pemburu mengangkat _bowgun_nya, dia mengarahkan itu kepada Seokjin dan Seokjin seperti bisa melihat kematiannya di depan mata.

Panah itu dilepaskan namun sebelum dia mengenai Seokjin, seseorang menepis panah itu dengan cepat, Seokjin melebarkan matanya dan melihat sosok Namjoon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seokjin menarik napas dan dia mencium bau darah, Seokjin menatap tangan Namjoon dan melihat tangan yang menangkis panah itu terluka dan meneteskan darah.

"Namjoon! Tanganmu." Seokjin mencoba bangun namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, perak itu harus segera dibersihkan dari tubuhnya dan Seokjin membutuhkan darah untuk melakukan itu.

Namjoon mendengar suara Seokjin saat mencoba bangkit dan erangan kesakitannya, dia menoleh dan melihat Seokjin memegangi lengannya, Namjoon bisa menduga Seokjin terluka, dia menggeram marah dan kembali menatap ke depan, matanya memperhatikan tiap pemburu yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Kalian semua akan mati.." desis Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin melebar saat mendengar geraman dan suara Namjoon yang terdengar lebih berat dan menyeramkan, Seokjin adalah _vampire_ namun dia sendiri merasa ketakutan saat mendengar suara Namjoon. Seokjin melihat Namjoon bergerak maju, dia menggeram sekali lagi dengan menyeramkan dan selanjutnya sosok manusia Namjoon sudah berubah menjadi satu sosok serigala berbulu abu-abu muda yang sangat besar.

Seokjin terlonjak ke belakang karena terkejut, dia beringsut mundur dan memperhatikan dengan mata membelalak ngeri saat Namjoon melompat dan menghabisi setiap pemburu itu, tubuhnya sebagai serigala sangat besar dan Seokjin benar-benar yakin sekarang, Namjoon tidak bohong saat dia mengatakan dirinya adalah sosok _serigala besar_.

Namjoon melawan tiap pemburu dan mengoyak kepala mereka dari tubuhnya. Seokjin merasa tenggorokannya terbakar karena bau darah di sekitarnya, namun Seokjin terlalu takut untuk bergerak saat Namjoon membantai setiap pemburu itu. Seokjin memperhatikan sekitar, hutan tempat mereka berada hampir terlihat seperti lautan darah, Seokjin benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencelupkan jarinya ke kubangan darah itu dan mencicipinya. Disaat Seokjin sedang sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia melihat salah satu pemburu yang sudah tumbang perlahan-lahan bergerak dan mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkannya pada Namjoon. Seokjin melebarkan matanya, dia memaksakan kakinya untuk bangun dan mencoba melindungi Namjoon dengan mendorong tubuhnya.

Namun sayangnya peluru itu ditembakkan bersamaan dengan ketika Seokjin melompat bangun, Seokjin berhasil melindungi tubuh Namjoon dari peluru, tapi peluru itu mengenai lengan bawahnya. Seokjin berteriak kesakitan, peluru perak yang berada dalam lengannya terasa membakarnya dari dalam, Seokjin menggeliat di atas tanah karena rasa sakit yang sangat nyata.

Seokjin mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya karena jika dia sampai kehilangan kesadaran, dia tidak akan bisa meneguk darah untuk menyembuhkan dirinya. Seokjin melihat Namjoon meraung marah karena Seokjin yang tumbang kemudian melompat ke arah pemburu yang menembak Seokjin lalu menggigit kepalanya hingga terlepas. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dengan perlahan dan dia melihat Namjoon segera merubah dirinya kembali menjadi wujud manusianya.

Namjoon telanjang. Itu jelas sekali karena sebelumnya dia menjadi serigala, mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat Seokjin tunggu dulu, namun sekarang ketika dia melihatnya saat berada dalam kondisi hampir mati, Seokjin hanya sanggup meringis sedih, mungkin ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia bisa melihat Seokjin dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Namjoon berlari menghampiri Seokjin dan mengangkat lengannya, peluru perak di tangan Seokjin jelas terlihat. "Diam, aku akan mengeluarkannya."

Seokjin menggeleng lemah, Namjoon juga lemah terhadap perak dan perak akan membakar kulitnya. "Tidak.." bisik Seokjin mencoba mencegah namun Namjoon sudah bergerak, dia meraih peluru itu dengan tangannya, Seokjin mendengar suara desisan seperti bau daging yang terbakar lalu disusul bau darah yang kuat dari Namjoon.

Namjoon melemparkan peluru perak itu jauh-jauh setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya dari lengan Seokjin. Dia menangkup wajah Seokjin, "Seokjin? Seokjin, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menarik napas, mencoba berbicara dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. "D-da..rah.."

Namjoon jelas mendengar itu, dia menatap sekitarnya dan melihat mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitar mereka, darah mereka masih segar dan menetes, Seokjin bisa menggunakan darah itu untuk menyembuhkan diri. Namun entah kenapa Namjoon tidak mau Seokjin meneguk darah dari orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhnya.

Seokjin merasa semakin lemah, lukanya akibat perak tidak akan bisa sembuh jika Seokjin tidak mendapatkan darah untuk membantu proses penyembuhannya. Seokjin menarik napas perlahan dan tiba-tiba saja sebentuk lengan disodorkan di depan mulutnya. Seokjin mendongak dan melihat Namjoon menyodorkan lengannya untuk Seokjin.

"Minum, kau butuh darah." Namjoon menempelkan lengannya yang panas ke bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin bisa merasakan denyut dan aliran darah Namjoon di balik kulitnya, namun Seokjin tidak menyangka pria itu akan menyodorkan lengannya begitu saja. "Aku.."

"Minum, Seokjin. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meneguk darah para pemburu menjijikkan itu, cepat minum, aku tidak mau kau semakin lemah."

Seokjin tertegun, dia masih tidak bereaksi namun Namjoon sudah mendesak lengannya di depan mulut Seokjin, Seokjin tidak memiliki pilihan, dia memang butuh darah, oleh karena itu Seokjin membuka mulutnya dan menghujamkan taringnya di lengan Namjoon yang kokoh.

Seokjin mendesah puas saat akhirnya dia merasakan darah yang mengalir melewati tenggorokannya, dan Seokjin bersumpah, darah Namjoon adalah darah paling panas yang pernah diteguknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melesat di koridor menuju bangsal perawatan segera setelah dia mendengar kabar soal Seokjin yang diserang pemburu dan saat ini berada di bangsal perawatan untuk mengurus luka-lukanya dan juga mendapatkan pasokan darah untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Jungkook berkelit di antara orang-orang yang berada di koridor sementara Taehyung hanya menggeleng-geleng dan pasrah saja berlari mengikuti Jungkook.

Ketika Jungkook tiba di bangsal perawatan, dia segera mendobrak masuk dengan cepat dan dia disambut pemandangan sahabat baiknya itu tengah duduk di salah satu brankar seraya bersandar di dada Namjoon.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum ceria, "Oh, Jungkook!" pekiknya ceria.

Jungkook melangkah masuk, dia melihat tangan Seokjin yang diperban, dan ada perban lainnya yang mengintip dari piyama lengan panjang yang Seokjin kenakan, Jungkook melihat gelas tinggi berisi darah di meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Seokjin. Jungkook melangkah dengan perlahan menghampiri Seokjin yang terlihat baik-baik saja dan sehat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, "Aku sangat panik."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, luka karena senjata-senjata perak itu pastinya akan menimbulkan bekas di kulitku, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook menghela napas lega kemudian dia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kali ini Taehyung melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Seokjin, Namjoon, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung kemudian dia berdiri di sebelah Jungkook yang duduk di kursi.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, Namjoon datang tepat waktu."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh, Namjoon yang menolongmu?"

Seokjin mengangguk ceria, "Namjoon adalah pahlawanku." Seokjin terkikik ceria kemudian memeluk lengan Namjoon yang memang masih berada di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia memperhatikan '_kedekatan'_ di antara Namjoon dan Seokjin, Namjoon juga terluka, Taehyung bisa melihat ada perban membelit telapak tangannya dan lengan atasnya. Namun ada satu bekas luka yang menarik perhatian Taehyung, itu adalah bekas gigitan, tepat di lengan bawah Namjoon yang sekarang ini sedang memeluk Seokjin.

"Aku asumsikan Namjoon juga memberikan _pertolongan pertama_ yang hebat padamu, bukan begitu?"

Seokjin tertawa dan mengangguk-angguk ceria. "Kurasa aku adalah _vampire_ pertama yang mencicipi rasa darah _itu_, bukan?"

Taehyung mengangguk sementara Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi kau bilang kau pernah mendengar dari seseorang bahwa rasa darah itu.." Namjoon terhenti, ".._well_, kau tahu."

Seokjin tertawa lagi, dia bergerak dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dagu Namjoon. "Aku akan mengajarimu apa itu _rayuan_ nanti."

Jungkook rasa rahangnya jatuh karena melihat Seokjin yang dengan tenangnya mengecup dagu Namjoon. "Oke.. ada apa dengan kalian?"

Seokjin menyeringai, "Menurutmu?"

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, "Seokjin, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dari ayahmu.."

Seokjin berdecak, "Tidak, Jungkook, aku mendapatkan kekasih." Seokjin menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu, bukan?"

Jungkook masih terlihat terkejut sementara Namjoon menghela napas pelan dan mengusap-usap kepala Seokjin. "Kau harus minum lagi, Seokjin."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Oh, kau akan menjadi donorku lagi?"

Namjoon menggeleng, tangannya mengusap-usap perut dan pinggang Seokjin. "Kau masih punya satu gelas besar berisi darah."

"Hmm, tapi aku lebih suka darahmu.." bisik Seokjin merajuk dan kali ini membuat Jungkook memekik histeris.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya seraya menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa, Jungkook?"

"Kau meminum darah _werewolf_?!" seru Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus ikut campur." Dia meraih tangan Jungkook dan membantunya berdiri. "KooKoo, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Taehyung menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin, "Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja, tapi Namjoon, semua penghuni akademi sudah tahu soal caramu menghabisi para pemburu dengan _brutal_, kurasa setelah ini mereka akan membicarakanmu."

Taehyung melirik Seokjin yang masih menempel pada Namjoon, "Dan mungkin mereka juga akan marah karena kau berkencan dengan _vampire_ lajang paling diincar di sini." Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "_Well_, tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah karena kau sendiri mampu melindungi dirimu."

Jungkook terlihat hampir memekik lagi namun Taehyung segera menutup mulutnya, dia menarik Jungkook. "Nah, sekarang aku dan Jungkook akan meninggalkan kalian." Taehyung mulai melangkah mundur untuk keluar namun dia terhenti, "Oh, dan Seokjin, kurasa kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook, kau tahu dia agak sulit mempercayai sesuatu."

Seokjin tertawa dan mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan Taehyung menyeret Jungkook keluar dari bangsal perawatan dan Seokjin kembali menyamankan posisinya di dada Namjoon. Seokjin menunduk memperhatikan bekas gigitannya di lengan Namjoon, "Hei, Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini kau milik_ku_, kan?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmm, kurasa tidak."

Seokjin bergerak bangun dengan cepat dan sebelum Namjoon sempat mengerjap, Seokjin sudah duduk di atas pangkuan Namjoon. Namjoon terkadang lupa bahwa Seokjin ini _vampire_ dan dia bergerak lebih cepat daripada _werewolf_.

Seokjin meraih rambut Namjoon di belakang kepalanya dan menariknya agak kuat. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Namjoon ingin tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang marah, dia meraih pinggang Seokjin dan memeganginya untuk memantapkan posisi Seokjin di atasnya. "Hmm? Kenapa memangnya?"

Seokjin mendesis, "Kalau kau menolakku lagi, aku akan benar-benar menggigitmu dan menghisap darahmu sampai habis."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh? Jadi kau ingin kita berkelahi secara serius?"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tengkuk Seokjin hingga wajah Seokjin berada tepat di hadapannya. "Tentu tidak, _baby_. Jika aku mati karena gigitanmu, lantas siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihmu?" bisik Namjoon sebelum kemudian dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin terkesiap namun dia jelas cepat menguasai diri karena dia segera memeluk leher Namjoon erat-erat. Gigi taring Seokjin menggesek bibir Namjoon dan menimbulkan setitik darah, Seokjin mendengkur gembira dan menghisap bibir Namjoon yang berdarah, Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin bermain-main dengan bibirnya sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dan segera direspons dengan rengekan tidak terima Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, dia mengusap bibirnya yang tadi terluka dan bisa merasakan lukanya mulai menutup. "Kau suka sekali menghisap darahku, apa rasanya seenak itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk ceria, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma Namjoon dari sekitar pelipisnya. "Hmm, ya, kau memiliki darah dengan rasa paling pekat dan panas." Seokjin mengecup pelipis Namjoon dan membawa bibirnya turun menyusuri pipi Namjoon. "Tapi aku jelas tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahui fakta itu."

Namjoon tertawa, "Ternyata kau posesif ya?"

Seokjin menjauhkan wajahnya, "_Vampire_ memang posesif pada pasangannya." Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi aku jelas tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini."

Namjoon tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap punggung Seokjin. "Itu bagus, karena serigala juga posesif." Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya dan mengendus leher Seokjin. "Dan karena aku adalah serigala besar, kuharap kau siap menghadapiku."

Seokjin tertawa, dia mendorong bahu Namjoon untuk menjauh dari lekukan lehernya kemudian menangkup wajah Namjoon. "_Bring it on, __**Alpha**_." Seokjin berbisik rendah kemudian dia menunduk untuk mencium Namjoon.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama tak nulis oneshoot panjang begini. Hahaha

Ini hampir 9k words wkwkwkwk


End file.
